


Garth and Benny's Home for Wayward Monsters

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of everything, Cake, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Food, Multi, Nauseatingly Cute Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Imagine a place where young monsters newly turned, or looking to start a new life, can go and change their ways. That was the exact intent behind the home Garth and Benny founded in a run-down neighborhood of New York. This is about the family they found.





	Garth and Benny's Home for Wayward Monsters

Garth had been staring at the old firehouse for about ten minutes, only blinking when he needed to. It was genuinely beginning to worry Benny, who had been scouting the perimeter.  
The place was a fixer-upper, for sure. Half the wall on the left side was crumbling, bricks in a haphazard pile nearby. Two identical doorways were in two different states. The left was half torn-off its hinges, the right had several wooden boards missing. The windows, showing three additional stories, were all varying degrees of cracked, distorted, missing, or discolored. One of them was three out of four.  
Inside was just as much of a wreck. The pipes were laid bare, the place entirely stripped of furniture, a vast expanse where the trucks once were, save for the poles that allowed one to slide to the bottom. Stairs were at the back of the room, leading upwards. Dust permeated the air.   
All in all, it was perfect for the pair’s needs. But Garth not saying anything was a bad sign.  
“Garth? Everything alright?” Benny asked, gently, standing next to him.  
“I ain’t afraid of no ghost.” Garth murmured, eyes never moving straying from the building.  
“Of course you aren’t, you hunt them.” Benny replied, incredulous. Garth finally looked away from the firehouse and at Benny, almost offended look on his face.  
“No, Benny, that’s not…we gotta get you caught up.” Garth said, shaking his head, mournfully. Benny chuckled and put his arm around Garth’s shoulders, drawing him close.  
“Whatever you say, cher.” Benny gave up, pressing a kiss to Garth’s cheek.  
The pair had had a very odd relationship since day one. They’d met not long after Benny returned from Purgatory with Sam. He’d found a small diner job and began paying his way, content in a simple life for himself. Until, one day, Garth strode in and asked for one of each sandwich on the menu. Benny easily recognized the scent of werewolf and wondered how on earth _this guy_ could become a werewolf. Too intrigued to let it go, Benny asked him to stay after closing. It turned into a date in no time, but Garth had accidentally pulled Benny back into the world of hunting. And Benny didn’t regret it for a second.  
Now, they stood in front of an old firehouse ready to be renovated. Garth said he wanted to build a place for monster kids and teenagers who needed a refuge and a place to find the right path. Benny, a caretaker by nature, had readily agreed, and the two began making plans to do just that. And this firehouse was it.  
“Spend some time on repairs, slap a coat of paint on the doors, furnish the inside, this could really be the place.” Benny said, looking to Garth.   
“It’s the place.” Garth insisted. “It just… _feels_ right. It’s our home, Benny.” Garth looked into Benny’s eyes and smiled.  
“Then it’s our home. Gonna take some elbow grease, though.” Benny pointed out.  
“I know. But it was never gonna be perfect. We work hard to get what we want.” Garth countered. Benny grinned and gave Garth a quick kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, but it still sent electricity through Benny’s veins.  
“I’ll call Sam and Dean. See if they’ll help out.”  
“We haven’t even put in an offer, Ben!” Garth said, smile on his face.  
“We’ll get it. We gotta.” Benny insisted. “I’ll go give the boys a ring.” 

 

Garth chucked another brick into the open bag next to him. His hands were beginning to stain red from the exposure to this many bricks. They were coated in dust, red and gray, and his clothes were in a similar state.  
“Hey, Garth.” Benny called from the opposite end of the room. Garth stood up and looked over to his mate.  
Benny had set up a small table with an old gramophone plugged into one of the few remaining outlets in the building. He lowered the needle onto the vinyl and music began to fill the air.  
“You need a break. C’mon.” Benny beckoned Garth to him. Garth smiled and walked to his mate. When he was within arm’s reach, Benny swept him into a rapid twirl, making Garth laugh.  
The song was upbeat, and they danced accordingly, carefully avoiding the piles of debris they had yet to clear. Benny’s arms were around Garth’s waist, leading him across the vast space.  
It was already two weeks into the project, and things were going a bit smoother. They’d repaired the roof already, and were clearing out the inside. Sam and Dean, in their off-time, have been helping out. They knew how much this meant to the couple. They’d restored the electricity by this point, and then began separate projects. But, mostly, it was just Benny and Garth. It was slow going, but definitely rewarding. It would all be worth it in the end.  
Garth, at a slightly awkward angle due to his height, buried his head in Benny’s shoulder, still laughing. Benny’s scent enveloped him, making him feel entirely at home in the foreign firehouse.  
The firehouse was the right move, Garth knew it. They’d gone through all the legal channels, all the formalities, even using their real names. True, Benny technically had to _change_ his last name, since Benjamin Lafitte of New Orleans had been legally dead since 1942. But Benny didn’t seem to mind so much, being Benjamin Fitzgerald. He said it was gonna happen one day, anyways. (And Garth had hurt his cheeks from grinning so hard. Benjamin Fitzgerald had a nice ring to it, after all.)  
Benny spun around again. Garth’s stomach was beginning to hurt from laughter. He raised his head from Benny’s shoulder, only to be immediately kissed. He savored the taste for as long as he could before Benny pulled away, smiling.  
“Won’t be long now, darlin’. Before this place is all good to go.” Benny murmured, still hovering close to Garth’s lips.  
“I know. Lookin’ forward to it.”  
“Me, too. But, mate or no, if you play pop music at seven AM, I’m gonna have to hurt you.” Benny said, still swaying to the song, less animatedly than before. Garth giggled and gently knocked his forehead into Benny’s.  
“Noted.” Garth mumbled, and drew Benny in for another kiss.

 

After five long months, it finally happened. The home was ready. With the addition of safe stairs, a few walls to make rooms, and lots of repairs, it was done. And Benny couldn’t be prouder.   
Garth and Benny sat in the room they’d claimed as their own. They had several blank-canvas room for any occupants, however permanent they may be, but this one was theirs. It had several photos on the wall of the occupants, of their friends, and of Sam and Dean and Cas. Benny’s Purgatory blade hung ominously on the wall, serving as a warning.   
Benny held Garth’s hand in his own, both sitting in utter silence, taking in their new home.  
“Guess we better start spreading the word.” Garth muttered, still a bit awestruck. Benny made a noise at the back of his throat to show he was listening. “We did it.”  
“We did it.” Benny repeated.  
“Can you believe it?” Garth asked, shifting a bit closer to Benny on their new bed. Benny still couldn’t believe they had a bed that was theirs. It wasn’t a shitty motel bed, or the back of a car, it was theirs.  
“Not a bit.” Benny answered.  
“You ready for this?”  
“We’ll find out, won’t we?”  
Garth rested his head on Benny’s shoulder, giving a content sigh. Benny smiled down at him.  
He was ready for this. He could do it, with Garth by his side. They were ready to open their doors.


End file.
